schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Gossip
Why do fake people gossip so damn much? Some students these days like to start trouble between each other. Why they do this, no body knows, maybe this is fun for them or maybe they just like to see others hurt. Kids these days are getting hurt and even killed because of something he said she said crap. If your friend is supposed to be your friend then why talk about each other? Betrayal A friend is someone who sticks with you through thick and thin, but to betray one by talking about them is wrong! What they say she said drama has got to stop you're suppose to be their friend. There would be none of that if you didn't start gossip. Don't listen to what he said or what she said because a lot of that can cause fights and problems with other people. Relationships Gossiping is one powerful way to break up any type of relationship whether its friendship, boyfriend or a girlfriend relationship, and family. Relationships can easily be destroyed by the gossips of other people. If someone is trying to feed you with something, probably you don't listen to it because other wise you are taking the bate. The person feeding you the lies about your relationship is probably jealous of what you have. Girls are catty But when you hear about someone gossiping it is usually coming out of a girls mouth. Sorry to say the girls do gossip more then guys do. Girls are catty and they are always finding a way to impress or depress someone. But there are other cases where they just do it to make themselves look good or make themselves feel better.The only question is why? The answer is girls don't know how to deal with their insecurites. Rather then having someone notice this, they spread gossip about other people. Guys look to violence Right away when a guy hears that someone else is talking about them all of a sudden they want to fight them. All they care about is their reputation and nothing else comes to their mind but that. Never once do they stop and think about what if's. Such as What if he has a gun, What if I get jumped, things like that. Girls are taught to handle their problems with their emotions Destroys Inside Gossip destroys people in the inside, even though they don’t show it on the outside. Have you ever spread a rumor about someone and then heard other people say something about it, but it was completely wrong of what you really said. Sometimes people like to spread rumors about others, but then don't know how to end it. It can be something good you said, but someone would switch it around, to get you into a problem with the other person just for the fun of it. What doesn't make sense is why people like to spread things that are none of their business. Why would someone want to know everything that happens about someone's life? Yea, you can have a really good friend and tell them everything. But that best friend has no right to go and tell someone else, of what that person said because that person trusted you, not to tell others. It's also best not to tell others of what they heard or to hear gossip because that way they would not get into any problems with anyone no more. Haters, Instigaters, and Two-Faces In order for a gossip to start it takes 3 stages for one person to start it: # Haters # Instigaters # Two-Faces When you are in a certain place, people tend to criticize of what you look like or where you're from. They usually "hate" on what you wear or what you have to say. These are called haters. Haters usually build up to instigators because they tend to talk bad about you behind your back. After you confront them they deny everything. Then they usually spread lies about you, about things you did in the past that don't even matter anymore. In order to find out your business they could switch a question around in order to answer a completely different question, this is called reverse psychology. Instigators then move on to becoming Two-Faces because after you confronted them in the first place, they want to be your friend in the end only to criticize you more. After they're done, that person tells another gossip and that other person tells the next. They tell them all your business and secrets that you never wanted anyone to know.